


The Seduction of Celdere LeStrange

by TheSinistererMan69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinistererMan69/pseuds/TheSinistererMan69
Summary: Harry is found out for using Magic in the holidays. He takes refuge in Knockturn Alley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This very Limy. Not entirely lemoish. You'll probably still enjoy though. I meant for it to be part of the actual story but whatever. It's not really and its too smutty to be part of it.

He walked on the cobbled stones and past some shady looking people who’d come out of Knockturn Alley. The Ministry would never even think to look for him in Knockturn Alley, he thought. But to ensure the best disguise he had to make sure no one would connect him to Harry Potter. Starting with age. Going near what seemed to a potion master’s stall, thought store. He needed books on how to disguise himself. And a wand without a tracking charm. He had looked inside the dingy, old place, it didn’t seem to have wands but it had many books. Of questionable morality. ‘Charm Your Lover’ was one of them; it held charms on changing the colour of your hair and other basics, which were good. He didn’t think it was enough. After taking another book on ‘Basic _Special_ Magic’ as was the title, he’d left the shop.

According to the greasy man behind the stall, the potion would work on a young man for about 36 hours. ‘So the younger you are, the more time it will work?’ Harry looked into his eyes and only saw boredom, and no falsehoods.

He grunted, in a manner identical to an inattentive Vernon.

Harry only being nearly 13, the potion should then work for him quite well, and with another innocent question, he knew that the cheapest potion, the mild one could age you up to 6 years and keep you in that body for about the same 36 hours as was mentioned earlier, and if you were very young half the potion vial would be enough for 36 hours of the effects. Luckily ageing potions were cheaper than the potion of juvenescence, due to them being more in use.

 _It would have to do._ He bought fifteen of them, for the rest of the holidays and some afterwards. He had the money anyway. Three galleons was worth the results he thought. Going to a dark corner of the alley, a little away from what seemed to be a group of attractive women, he took a swig of the potion, and felt himself shoot upwards. Disorientated for a good few seconds, he righted himself and felt things that he knew he definitely would not have in his normal body. He felt quite a bit stronger and not to mention a little bit more confident. And once the strange, shooting pain in scar diminished, he took a good look around Knockturn Alley again, and he was surprised at the change of perspective the temporary increase in age gave him. He could see everything clearer, moved easier, though, Dudley’s hand-me-downs were still large for him- the magic adjusted the size to what it had been before- and looking at the group of women to his right, standing there, one of which who was now ogling him, he _knew_ that they were whores. He’d have to day Hi later. One looked a little Veela-like.

Turning away from the dangerously alluring prostitutes of Knockturn Alley, he idly wandered where the stolen goods would be sold. He could take one himself, but if it truly was a matter of escaping the Ministry and the use of force was involved, then he needed a wand that would not only just work for him but work almost as well as his Phoenix-feather wand.

He then walked on further till the turn to ‘Knockturn Alley’, and saw a shop entitled ‘Moribund’, and immediately he could see that it had it held items dark in nature, and possibly stolen goods, hopefully wands, he thought. But it seemed the tamest out of the lot, and most importantly legal too; there were others, but he didn’t want a haircut at the moment- long hair would help serve as a disguise. He looked through the windows from a distance, he didn’t want to associate with these shops if he could help it, and have the hags at the corners accost him with human fingernails and other paraphernalia. That he did _not_ want shoved in his face. Through one of the small windows, he could now see an orange glow. He tried opening the door. It wouldn’t open. So he knocked.

…

After a moments, a woman’s head peeped out, eyes squinting with suspicion at such a young looking lad knocking at the shop. She looked at those green eyes and could only think of how she’d want them in her collection. They looked so expressive. The boy frowned at her in disdain.

‘Is this place open?’

‘Depends who’s asking?’ she replied.

‘I need a wand and some other things.’

She looked at him in surprise, ‘You want an illegal, untraceable wand?’ she looked at his visage- he seemed a good looking lad- maybe even a Hogwarts student? If he hadn’t been underage then he wouldn’t need one. The trace didn’t apply to adults’ wands. But, of course, it could be that, he was here for other things… certain books that he’d heard were kept here perhaps? If he truly was under a sort of potion and went to this much effort for it, then he could be a genuine client. And _those eyes_ , she thought, _were deliciously intense! Collectable even._

And she knew they weren’t common, therefore the chance that he was on polyjuice was relatively low. She wanted those eyes. He looked at her distastefully and surprised he could even answer, let alone be in this situation, he said, ‘Yes’, in a drawling, almost Snape-ish voice, and with a strike of inspiration, he said: ‘Now, will you serve me, or will I have serve myself? I don’t think those wands there, will spell themselves will they now? Or choose their wizards?’ he said, in a slight mockery to Ollivander. He let a hint of a cold smirk appear on his face. He took his wand out, openly and brazenly and tucked his hair back, which had grown long in the holidays and stepped forward as if he were going in. He took a stab at the dark.

But he needn’t have worried. The woman in her late twenties, seemed to be the daughter of the man who run the place. She was plain in her sense of dress, but also good-looking he noted and she seemed to really fill her robes, though rather almost unnaturally pale. The expanse of the skin below her collarbones suggested this too, but he avoided looking there.

‘What do you need?’ she asked, finally letting go of the act. She led him to a chair at the table, with a pewter jug on it. He didn’t think it held water. He raised his eyebrow at her words. Humouring him she summoned all the wands in the shop to table.

‘Think of it as ‘special service’ to somebody who looks… tasty and warm… to maybe take a bite into.’ She suggested, leaning, putting both hands on the table, ignoring the many wands in display there and looking into those almost unnatural green eyes. She looked in and withheld a small gasp- they were the exact colour of the Killing curse- Emerald green! She stood transfixed even as he began to stand up.

And she hadn’t seemed to have noticed from wherever she was looking, that he got quite a bit more than an eyeful. And as he stood up she’d stayed in the position. He decided to be bold- he was a Gryffindor after all, and he wasn’t going to refuse. He looked down her globes, large and noticed once again they were pale like her face- was she an indoors person? Introverted- he couldn’t talk really, he could count the people he knew as good friends on one hand. And to most of the school he was a mystery- that would have to change he thought, but those thoughts did not go further, as the brunette, had shifted in her stance. Looking up still, she was still bent a little at the waist, her eyes darkening- the colour in her eyes overshadowed by an open want. He could still see her bosom, and in the heat of the moment reached out to _grab_ but turned his hand to the wand at the last second.

The young woman, however had not, she fallen right in, and thrusted her heaving chest at him. He blushed for the first that evening and his other unoccupied arm took a large helping of derriere. Though he stood half a foot below her and as a thirteen year old he was only a little shorter than her if not the same height. He held his wand firmly in his hand ready to have her thrown bodily to the shop’s wall if needed.

‘Well, well, well, someone’s grown up some, haven’t they?’ she asked teasingly. She took Harry’s head and kissed him on the lips, expecting him to kiss back. He didn’t, as he stood there shell-shocked. She rolled her eyes and took his head by the neck and introduced her breasts to his face. Harry could not think. But as she leant to kiss him again, he saw her mouth and more specifically her teeth- they were fangs. And they were now inching towards the edge of his lips, presumably to travel down, eventually to his neck- it explained all the vials of blood that were scattered around the room. She seemed to be a vampire. He could be in grave danger. This was a potential trap. And he fallen straight in. - _For her breasts_ , he thought, dreamily. He let all his restraints go, as he often had so many times in the past, to survive; this included saying rash and stupid things, doing reckless and stupid things and also not listening to his brain.

In this particular case though, he was listening to both his heads, which two more than what he normally used in these circumstances. He took his wand, the _wooden_ wand in his hand and still caressing her, kissed her back, fully on the lips, a near French kiss, it may as well have been one, but he was hardly practised in it, he thought, so he couldn’t tell. Maybe he should practise with Hermione later he thought, and immediately checked himself; he _had_ to be thinking with his other head to have thought of Hermione like that, he thought. But forcing her lips not too gently back to his… well, now, his tongue- this was fun. They were wrestling and he was in control, he thought. He still held his grip on her, enjoying the sensation of grinding against her while massaging thoroughly that peachy butt. He slipped his hand just under cheek and started his conquest once again.

But then _she_ began inching her hand towards him and once again her delicious mouth was inching towards his neck, but swiftly he swatted her butt and grabbed a cheek and also took her neck in his mouth nipping and biting at the sensitive area. This carried on until, eventually, she seemed to submit and only do whatever he instigated. He stopped. Her blush was receding and he noticed that even her fangs which had been getting more and more visible as time passed on, was being retracted. She looked angry with herself. She took a step back; he didn’t. But he wasn’t finished yet. Well… it seemed his other head wasn’t done yet. He was desirous, and of what he didn’t know yet, but he was here, seducing a Vampire, somehow by some twist of that lovely mistress called fate.

Reaching up and taking a bold step forward again, he looked into her eyes once more, and he now knew how entrancing and captivating his eyes could be; for a moment, he was Vampiress. Shaking that weird narcissistic feeling off, he put one hand on her waist and the other reached towards her bountiful endowments. His hands lingered there, fingers lingering, as if unsure of whether to go on and make that move of groping her. He seemed to be the one under the trance now. But with a sure façade and his mind made up, he brushed at her breasts and where he thought her nipples were most likely, not that he hadn’t made an educated guess, her bountiful cleavage was on display and open for him to see _and him alone_ , one part of him thought possessively. Their activities had only lowered it a little, and nearly all her shoulders were visible. He settled for just above her tits and exploratively, kept a gentle grip on the inner trim of the material as if intending to bring it tearing down any moment and expose her breasts to him in all their glory. Some other distant part of him that was quickly gaining traction, knew that this would keep her in anticipation, exposing herself to him- thereby making it easier to get what he wanted from her. Those books that she’d been thinking about, rare and not the kind you’d even find easily far into Knockturn Alley- these were books that had previously been in the possession of Dark Lord, they were his, and his alone. How exactly he knew this, he didn’t care, but this was now his mission. He _had_ to have them, _along with her breasts_. He pulled at the fabric.

She blushed again.

He could now see where one of her ample breasts began with her arm and he hardened. Stopping for a moment, he let his fingers linger over the area touching, not even touching, but the softest of contact and he (again!) _knew_ that she was aroused. Her legs were rubbing.

He finally spoke: ‘I wouldn’t want to impose, but, I don’t have anywhere to stay…?’ he let the question hang in the air. After a moment, she seemed to come back into reality, and said: ‘Of course you can stay, there’s another big bed upstairs…’ she blushed again. Thinking of what she’d been thinking about, he blushed too, but not just at this, but at this whole situation, and at what they’d been doing for the last half an hour or so. He looked down, unable to look up.

Distantly however, he felt a surge of annoyance once more, even exasperation at … his own attitude- and more clearly, now he could feel, exasperation after what _he’d_ been doing with the seductive woman in front of him. Harry agreed… with himself. Remembering again why he was here and regaining his wits, he told her:

‘It’ll only, probably be one night- how much do you want?’ He looked at her sincerely and this was an expression that she had not seen on him so far. She, was thrown off.

‘I won’t charge you, you’ll only have to pay for the items that you want-‘, and she looked behind her at the now distant table, ‘the wands that is… Do you want to try for which one you want?’

‘Yes.’ He walked past her and felt for each wand. Finding a Dark one, a little similar to his own Holly and Phoenix wand, he turned around and wondered which spell to try and cast; the wand itself seemed to be attracted to him, but the casting of spells was more important. Turning around, he looked for the Brunette Vampiress. She had her back to him. Cheekily, he aimed at her dress aiming to split it and all the rest of her clothes, so that they slid off her sexily. He cast and the spell did not cast, to his disappointment.

Shrugging, he put that wand aside and picked some others, all of which had reacted slightly to his touch. He was looking for a wand that felt similar to his phoenix wand, not merely looked like it. He picked up one that looked like Mahogany and shorter than his own wand. He waved at her direction again. He didn’t see or hear any kind of tear. Not to be discouraged, seeing as his wand had taken a long time to be found as well, he put the Mahogany one to the side and took up the reddish dark brown one, and felt something. He closed in on it and found a familiar sort of aura. Dark, but welcoming- an old friend almost- he snorted morbidly, thinking of Voldemort, an old friend, certainly. He took the wand and once again waved at the woman behind him and this time was rewarded with not any sound of tearing but only her butt now visible to him- she hadn’t seem to have felt it- the room wasn’t exactly airy to begin with. In fact… she was probably still aroused. He smirked.

Enjoying the view of the round, pert peachy ass he had, he tried the rest of the wands, and unfortunately, none came even close to the Rosewood one. He took it up to his eyes and looked at the indented patterns it had. It held some runes on it, which he couldn’t make out. He would take Runes this year he thought. He’d avoid Divination, despite Ron saying it sounded easy. He’d seen that Trelawney-(Tre-loony), a few times in the corridors and every time, he’d receive a pitying look, as if he was destined for death or something. He wouldn’t endure that any more than he had to, he thought. Putting down the last of the wands on the pile, he went up to his delicious vampiress. Again, he took time to silently surreptitiously, walk over to her, enjoying the magnificent view. He grew hard again. Getting an idea, he drew up to her and took a look at what she was doing- he was thinking with the other head again, he thought. He took his tool out. Making sure his erection was in line with her visible ass, he pushed unto her, making her gasp in surprise. She turned her head to see him pushing himself on her. He pushed her down onto the Kitchen surface and gyrated against her. She mewled. One straying hand, groped her breast while the other held her waist, once more. Lust exploded with him. It rushed through him untameable and uncontrollable. Wild. But the brunette didn’t do anything- she took it and even encouraged him, gyrating against his pressure himself. And he used this opportunity.

‘I’ve heard certain things about this shop… certain books of value that you have-‘, and she stiffened for the first time in the evening- though it was nearly midnight now. He pulled her dress down from her shoulders as he waited for her answer. It lay, on her held on to by her elbows. He still grinded- though he was nearly thrusting now, and taking a hand of her breasts and bringing up the one on her waist to her other breast, he tucked the free hand into the cut in her dress-she gasped out loud, stiffening again.

‘Also I need two other things from you- I know you have more wands here- some very special wands that your father stole from his _glory_ days. I need to see them. Now.’ He said forcefully. ‘Well, after our little session, right? I mean that other thing I wanted from this place was actually… _you_.’ he asked, smirking again, as she blushed demurely. He picked her up, surprising himself with his own strength and forwardness and brought her to where the sofa and fireplace was. He set her down and sat down, lying back, legs ostentatiously apart and indicating his lap to her. He tapped his thigh. She plopped down. He took her breasts and helped himself…

After sometime, which left the newly found out, Vampiress’s name Celdere- she’d also admitted to being part Vampire, (her Death Eater Father had been fond of his part-Vampire wife, despite being what his (rather divided) loyalties), and as a result of this, her true age was not on display- unlike her body, which at the moment was fully on display, not a stitch on her. Currently, she sat on his lap facing him and still against him. But to the issue of her age, she was actually 16, though she looked bodily, much more mature. They’d finished their session finally and Harry felt it was time to retire, but his dick seemed to say no.

‘Kneel on the floor.’ Celdere complied and almost immediately came in towards his groin. Smiling, and biting her lips, cocksucker lips that they were, she fumbled with the unfamiliar toughness of the jeans’ material and eventually unzipped his baggy jeans, which hid his erection. ‘Sorry’ she said, but Harry: ‘Don’t worry, I like where your hand is at the moment’.

‘Well, you’re going to like where it will go next even more.’ She smiled and brought his jeans down to his ankles, leaving only his boxers in the way of the intense session of fellatio he was going to receive. She took off his boxers, causing his rigid and pulsing member to hit her face due her proximity. Harry first felt for her head and made her wait, on his terms, while he stroked himself in front of her. Using Celdere’s face as fap-material he began stroking harder until, in lust by now, he pulled Celdere’s face into his hard dick. She had already had a tongue out and feeling the sensation of that wet appendage on his dick, he finally let her take over.

‘I love this, you look so beautiful, with your tongue on my dick. Mmmm.’ she licked the tip sensually, nipping at it and eventually brought her dexterous hands into play as well. She stroked him, and lathered him with her tongue, lubricating him for what was hopefully to come later, she thought, rubbing her legs. It was one o’clock now and he still wasn’t tired- she wanted him as her mate- her both Vampiric and human hormones cried out to her to take this boy as her own. And she was well on her way, she thought, as he slurped finally on his head, drawing fluid from him, the fertile kind, not blood, she smiled at the thought.

‘What is it?’

‘Nothing, I just love sucking you off… I might make it my job now.’ She said cheerfully.

‘Well, if you could come into Hogwarts and hide there with me? ...’ He joked, but her eyes widened and she choked on his dick. With a burst of inspiration, Harry pushed her head down further for a few incredibly pleasurable seconds… nearly a minute, pushing her head up and down, until gagging noising eventually told him to let up. She glared at him and then smirking, took in her mouth and let her teeth run across his length. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry… it just felt really… amazing, your blowjobs are amazing.’

She smirked, ‘Well, you’re lucky, Vampires don’t have a true gag reflex like humans, you might want to have your human lady friends give you some head, huh?’

He frowned, ‘So you weren’t gagging?’

She looked at him blankly, ‘Well, I was sort of… I mean my human instincts are still here, it felt quite constricting and uncomfMmm mmph-’ She had to stop as her mouth was once again invaded roughly by Harry. He pushed her face down his entire length and kept her on it for god knows how long. She also made use of her hands to every now and then. He stroked her hair, and then pushed it back to once side. He still hadn’t come. But, the best was yet to.

He kicked off his shoes, had Celdere stand up and once more appreciated her body- he had her lead him. With him right behind her trying to push himself into her butt cheeks whenever he could. Looking behind herself, she gave him an amused glance and took him in her hands, leading him to the bedroom by it, still stroking.

Pushing Celdere down onto the bed of the main bedroom, which was incidentally the master bed, he took her breasts in his mouth and suckled, making his mistress mewl in pleasure. Positioning away from between her legs as he’d previously intended, he went under and had her on top of him, with her back to him. They sat up on the bed, by now, both naked. His raging erection between them, Harry still leant around and took he breasts in his mouth again. This time he was surprised to taste milk. Groping her once more, he began the process of milking her. He raised his eyes; she blushed at the implication. ‘You don’t look pregnant, but?’

‘We-well, vampires can lactate at will… I think it’s because they have a tendency to adopt children? An-And also you’ll…’ She hesitated.

‘Is it bad for me? It tastes really good.’ He licked and suckled on her areola. She blushed, ‘No the opposite… You sort of gain my _nutrients_ and gain some Vampire abilities…’

Harry smiled, ‘Well, Isn’t that good? I think it’ll be good for me especially, because my adopted family never fed me properly anyway.’

She looked at him, and then looked away, as if she was meant to be ashamed, ‘That’s the problem. You’re sort of not meant to. By Vampire standards, I’ve adopted you. And this is situation… I’m your adoptive mothe-’ Harry didn’t listen, he didn’t even take it seriously.

‘Cissy. I don’t care about that. I’ve always wanted a mother anyway.’ He flipped her over, and drank in the sight of her great bosom again; due to her partially vampiric blood, she was fit at the same time. Her legs were meaty and heavy while her stomach seemed toned and was flat. ‘If anything’, he said, ‘you’re healing me anyway, let me give you something back… Mother’, he said teasingly, at her slightly startled expression, before she hummpfed. He stroked himself on her sacred place and swiftly made her a woman. He soon began thrusting. Hard.

‘Harry, oh 'aRRYYY, aagh, mmmMm, ah’ was what could be heard for the next few hours before all went quiet and Celdere was lying, butt on Harry’s tool and her body draped over him like she was still having herself shagged to the point of passing out. As did happen the entire night.

_…_

It was eight in the morning and she felt really sore. She was no longer a virgin and the man she’d given herself to seemed caring and not very deep in the Dark Arts or anything bad like the men that she’d seen before were; and then, in a bout of utter hypocrisy, after finding out she was part-Vampire they’d break any relationship off, citing that they were purebloods and so couldn’t associate themselves with her. But not before trying to bed her; she’d rebuffed them all angrily. Eventually the loneliness caught up and the desire for a man had made her horny enough to subdue the young man from yesterday. He’d been more than willing to oblige. She smirked. But was he man enough to stay with her? She wondered, and better yet, give her what she wanted? She let those thoughts rest. But she did wonder why he’d disguised himself to look like a nineteen year old? When he was in fact only fifteen? She frowned, it did seem a very elaborate disguise- even her wards had not sensed any different. The boy came back from his shower, towel around her now favourite drink-dispenser. And he’d shrunk back to his height. But she could still admire the lean upper body he had- had he grown slightly taller too? She wasn’t tall. She was average height, if a little shorter, 5”7’. He seemed to have gotten to her height. Before she could think on this development, Harry saw her and grinned. Taking a swig of the potion that was left over, he returned to his older form. He then came over and stroked her hair. He let the towel drop.

 _Again already_? She stared.

‘Breakfast, Celdere?’

Understanding shining in her eyes, she immediately kneeled, playfully pretending to be an extremely subservient wench. Harry sat back amused as she took care of him.

A good fifteen minutes of serving breakfast to Celdere, Harry got off the bed and got dressed. He decided to wear an inconspicuous pair of black trousers and an old green shirt that was a little small now- which was quite the miracle, seeing as these had at one point, been Dudley’s. Looking at his meagre belongings, he resolved to get new clothes at least. Celdere came out, covered only by her towel, smiling at him and then frowning when she saw his clothes, ‘What is that?’ She asked unimpressed.

‘My shirt...well, Muggles tend to wear…’

‘No, that doesn’t matter- I’m half-bre- blood as well, but the state of them does matter! Why..?’ She took a wand out of somewhere and cast a charm at him. ‘I’m good at some household and healing charms, because I live alone…’ by way of explanation. ‘This one is commonly used in Healing, to tighten up bandages.’ And immediately Harry felt his shirt become at more form fitting than he was used to. She’d also expanded it. With a renewal charm on the fabric, it looked almost new. But Celdere said ‘that’ll have to do, I suppose… though you do make it look good, Harry.’ She smirked as he blushed and looked away.

‘I’ll be going to Diagon Alley to buy some new clothes in a few hours, do you want to come with me?’

‘I’ll have to disguise myself, but yes, I’ll come.’

‘Actually, I’ll have to as well. I’m in a spot of trouble at the moment, because I used accidently used magic on relatives… I ermm... blew my aunt up. I only ran away yesterday evening- I’m pretty sure the ministry is after me at the moment.’ He grimaced.

She looked at him and started laughing, Harry looked away rolling his eyes.

‘So you are younger. Is that why you came to Knockturn Alley? To make yourself a man? There are lot of whores around here.’ She seemed annoyed.

‘No, only to escape the Ministry… and, well… I’m also Harry Potter.’ He blurted out

She sat up straight, carried on laughing, but when he didn’t say anything, but smile hollowly, she gulped and looked at him in near horror, ‘You just took Harry Potter’s first time.’ He smirked again. ‘And had his spunk for breakfast.’

‘Yo- you’re lying! He’s meant to be younger!’ She said, pointing at him.

He cancelled the faint glamour at his temple with a Finite Incantatem and showed her his scar. In her state of being sore and unusually comfortable around this particular guy, she let her towel slipped as she leant into him for a closer look.

She looked away and seemed sad and disappointed. _He was too young for what she wanted… She could wait. But, would he?_ She looked up and said, ‘I… was going to ask you, who you were, but…’

Harry looked at her intently, ‘Do you… regret this?’ She looked shocked, ‘No!’ And as quickly turned, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks. ‘No… I meant-’

‘Then it doesn’t matter, I don’t regret losing my first time to you either, Cissy, so don’t worry. AND, we are going to carry on later anyway.’

Pushing at her breasts, putting a little distance between them, while all the same hypocritically holding her breasts, he licked his lips- ‘We can’t jump each other whenever we want, you know, we have to lay off sometime… Well, for now that is…’ He massaged her tits, yet again. And then took it in his mouth, looking up at her halfway startled and exasperated expression, he pointedly said: ‘ _My_ breakfast.’ Celdere just laughed as he suckled her, drawing milk.

Sometime later, they were talking again. But also naked. And Harry had just told her of his situation, he told her what he needed at the moment- he needed another wand, one that worked better for him, and that he knew she had some others-‘Celdere, I need a new wand, in case I’m in trouble. I need to see all of them.’

He took it and brought it down in an arc, and unlike its twin, which had brought out red and gold sparks for its wizard, this one, released a torrent of black and gold vapoury fire. The fire didn’t seem harmless but he dispelled it anyway. Behind him a slightly startled and wary Celdere, rolled her eyes and made him come back to focus. ‘So you need to stay out of sight okay? That should be alright because you can stay here-’

‘Thanks Celdere, I’m sure I’ll enjoy the stay.’ Harry said, smirking.

Blushing, she carried on, ‘- and this house is warded, with standard Dark wards. It’s got blood protections too, so you should be near unplottable at the moment, even with the trace and… mild tracking charm you seem to have on you.’

‘What?’

‘You have a tracking charm on you, but luckily it mild and doesn’t pinpoint exactly where you went. But it does seem to be large range. I think it can track you anywhere in England. Which was why, I was a little wary of you, when we first met.’

‘But obviously, you’ve _adjusted_ well to me.’ He said looking at her endowments openly once more. They weren’t to be left alone. He pulled her head into his lap. She gagged, but didn’t choke. Because of her Vampire perfection. She began humming.

She stopped and Harry frowned. Pulling her off his tool he looked at her. She seemed uncomfortable, so he asked her, ‘Celdere, what is it?’

‘I want something of yours.’

…Harry stared, ‘What… of mine?’ He asked humouring her.

‘Your eyes.’

‘You can’t… they’re quite attached to me.’

‘I mean, I want to… have more of those eyes.’ She looked up at him, and he couldn’t help but think her beautiful- his cum was on her face, her lips were wet with them, which only made her more beautiful, ’Harry, I want to have children. I want to bear your children.’

‘Oh. I accept.’ He took the challenge.


End file.
